Marik's New Girl
by YaoiLove101
Summary: First of all, this story has some of my best friends in it so go don't say nothin' if you don't like them! Second of all, this story is completely random and the characters are OOC, so don't say anything if you don't like that either! It's funny! Enjoy!


GX – GX

Melody was sitting in Victoria and Bastion's living room, listening to stories about her friend's yaoi experiences. Right now, Annie was telling them about the time she heard Jaden and Bastion going at it. It was actually really detailed so Melody was getting really hot.

"Wow!" Melody said. "Can someone open a window in here?"

"The air conditioner is on." Victoria pointed out.

"Really? Then why do I feel so hot?" Melody asked, and everyone looked at her, strangely. "Damn! I know why! I seriously need to get laid!" She said as she collapsed on the couch that she was sitting on.

"Just get Marik to do it." Lily said.

"Yeah, he'd probably agree to fuck you in a heartbeat." Amanda added, and everyone laughed when Melody turned a bright red, and not from being hot either.

"Who ever said we were even going out?"

"Come on, Mel! Seriously!" Amanda said. "Everyone can tell you two like each other! We all see you two drooling over each other when you think the other isn't looking."

"Alright. So, I like him, and I know he likes me, but that doesn't mean that we're going out."

"Well, you better start going out… then have sex!" Emily Lynn said.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yep!" Emily Lynn replied.

Melody just sighed. "Okay, okay. I want to go out with him, but I don't wanna have sex the minute we start going out. Amanda… how long have you and Ryou been going out?"

"About a year and a half."

"And how many times have you two had sex?"

"None."

"See!"

"That's only because Jazz is so freaking' overprotective of me!" Amanda said, and Melody did an anime fall.

"Melody, you just said yourself that you needed to get laid. Would you rather have some random guy take away your virginity?"

"Hell no."

"Then have Marik do it. You both love each other, not to mention are totally sex-crazed for each other."

"I am _not_ sex-crazed for Marik!"

"Why not?" Amanda asked. "He's sexy! You've said so yourself in the past! He's got that chocolate brown skin, muscles that any girl would die for, and that long, golden hair."

"Seriously! Someone has got to open up a window in here!" Melody yelled.

-- The next day --

Melody was helping out at the library with her brother. She was checking in some books when Marik walked through the door and up to the desk where she was.

"Oh, hey, Marik!

"Hey!" Marik replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Working." She answered.

"Oh." He replied. Then, there was an awkward silence for a little bit before Marik asked another question. "When do you get out?"

"Noon." She said, and he looked at the clock.

"Cool! Only a half an hour left!"

"Yep."

"Got any lunch plans?"

"Well… I was going to go with Aster to meet up with Satorious and all three of us were going to go out to lunch together. …Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with _me_ instead."

"Um… okay. I'm sure my brother would be happier with that arrangement anyway. He's always complaining that I never give them any alone time together. But I do… every night from 9:00 to 9:05." She said.

Marik just started laughing. "That's why I love you, Melody!"

"Excuse me?"

"Love hanging out with you." Marik covered.

"You said 'love you'."

"Really? I did?"

"Yes. You meant to say 'love hanging out with you', but it came out 'love you'."

"Oh… um… sorry about that."

"…Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it? Do you… love me?" Melody asked with a blush, and there was another awkward silence.

Marik cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "…Yes. You're a very sweet girl." He said as he grasped her hand in his. "I love you, Melody." He said, then kissed the top of her hand, making her blush.

"Melody!" Someone called and they both looked to see Aster running towards them. Aster saw Marik and glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Marik just glared back and said, "Is that any way to greet your sister's new boyfriend?"

"Say what?"

"Yep! Like it or not, Aster, Melody and I are dating now." Marik said.

"When did _this_ happen?" Aster asked.

"Um… just now." Melody answered sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, and I was just asking your sister if she could join me for lunch. Just the two of us."

"Wait! Meaning... she wouldn't be bugging me and Satori during lunch?"

"Um… yeah, I guess." Marik answered.

"Sweet! That's okay then!" Aster said, and was about to walk away when Melody said something.

"Wait! What were you going to say to me?"

"Oh, it really wasn't that important." Aster said, then walked off.

-- Lunchtime --

Melody and Marik had decided to go to Olive Garden for lunch, and they were now sitting at a table next to a window that showed a view of the ocean.

"Wow! It's beautiful! So... uh… how exactly are you paying for this?"

"I got my own job, remember?"

"Oh, right! Duh! I was the one who set you up with that job at the doggy daycare program."

"Yep. I'm glad you set me up with a job there. I get to hang out with all the dogs." Marik said.

"Well, you said you needed a job and my best friend's mom just happened to be working at a place that needed a new employee."

Then, the waiter came up and said, "Hello. My name is Zeke and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes. I'll have a root beer." Melody answered.

"Some red wine for me." Marik said.

"Alright. Can I see your ID please?" The waiter asked.

"Sure." Marik said as he took out his wallet and handed his ID to the waiter who looked it over then gave it back to him and said that he'd be right out with the drinks.

"How old are you again?" Melody asked.

"18… and a half." Marik answered as he put his ID back into his wallet. (A/N: I heard that in Japan, the legal age to drink is 18 instead of 21.) "Why?"

"No reason."

"How old are you again?"

"17… and three-quarters"

"Oh. Well, I guess that means that we can't have sex anytime soon."

Melody blushed. "What?"

"Well, I'm considered an adult, and you're still considered a minor. An adult can't have sex with a minor."

Melody blushed more until her whole face was practically red and she turned her head away from him in embarrassment. "Marik, I don't think this is the time or place that we should be talking about this."

"You're right."

"So, we can get through lunch without bringing up the subject of sex again?"

"Yes."

-- After lunch --

Marik had walked Melody home and they were now outside her and Aster's house.

"Thanks for lunch, Marik. It was great."

"No problem, but I don't think it's enough."

"Huh?"

"How about… I pick you up tonight at around 8:00 for a drink at my place? Totally innocent, no funny business, just… full sex." He said, and Melody laughed.

"No, no. I think I'll take a rain check on that." Melody replied.

"Some other time?"

"Yep." Melody said, then opened the door and walked inside after saying 'see ya later'.

-- That night --

Melody was now so freaking bored. Aster had gone out with Satorious for a date so she was left alone in the house. Suddenly, she got an idea. She picked up the phone and started to dial Marik's number. After three rings, she got an answering machine.

"Oh, hello Marik. It's just me." She said to the answering machine. "Listen… my brother is on a date, and I'm really bored so I was wondering if you wanted to come over, but I can see that you're not home so… later." She said, then hung up and sighed.

A minute later, the phone rang and Melody answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Melody. Sorry I didn't pick up the phone when you called. I was in the bathroom," Marik said from the other line. "Taking a very, _very_ cold shower."

Melody laughed. "Needed to cool yourself off, huh, hot stuff?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well… like I said, I was wondering if you wanted to come over because I'm so bored and my brother is on a date tonight."

"You could just come over here. My sister is gone since she's in Egypt helping out with some sort of archeological project and we wouldn't be disturbed when your brother comes home."

"He's not planning on coming back until tomorrow. He's staying the night at Satori's house."

"In that case, I'll be right there!" Marik said, then hung up.

-- 15 minutes later --

Melody heard a knock on the door and opened the door to see Marik standing there, panting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I ran as fast as I could over here." He explained as he walked in the house.

"Why?" She asked as she shut the door, then turned to Marik to see him plop himself down on the couch. "I told you that Aster wasn't going to be back until tomorrow."

"I wanna spend as much time as I can with you. I've always loved spending time with you." Marik answered, then heard his back crack a little, which Melody heard too.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… for the most part, but I could really use one of your famous massages right about now."

"Well, alright." Melody said as she walked over to the couch, had Marik lay on his stomach, kneeled down next to him, and started rubbing his shoulders. She heard him give a low moan from his throat and she squeezed just a little bit harder.

"Ohhh…" Marik moaned. "Melody, your hands can work wonders." He said, then he got an evil idea and smirked. He suddenly flipped himself over and she fell onto his chest.

She blushed a bright red and he smirked more. "Um…" Was her only response to the sudden change in position.

"You look a little flushed there, Melody."

She blushed more. "Um…"

"But I take it that you're comfortable anyway."

Suddenly, her face became dazed. "Yes."

He smirked. "Hey, Melody?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna crawl onto the couch with me?"

"Huh?"

"Come on." Marik said as he pulled Melody more onto him so she was completely on top of him.

Her whole face became red. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Nothin'. Just trying to get comfortable is all."

"With me on top of you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Melody blushed even more, if that is even physically possible, as she felt Marik kiss her neck, repeatedly. "Marik, seriously this is weird. I mean… we _just_ started going out and I don't think we should be rushing into something like this so soon. I mean…" An unwanted moan escaped her when she felt his hands running up her shirt. "Marik, stop! I don't wanna have sex right now!"

"So?"

"Seriously! Stop it!" She yelled, so Marik reluctantly stopped his actions and removed his hands. "Thank you. Now… don't you think we should take things slow?"

"Not really."

Melody just sighed as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her neck. "Marik, you really are a pervert."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ pervert now." He said.

Melody just sighed again, but then shuddered when Marik licked her neck.

Suddenly, the door opened and Amanda walked in to see them like that.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm obviously interrupting, but I was wondering if you two wanted to hang out with all of us."

"Who's all of us?" Marik asked.

"Me, Jazzmine, Annie, Emily Lynn, Lily, and Victoria."

"No thanks." Marik replied. "I don't feel like surrounding myself with a lot of girls right now. I just want to be with Melody alone right now! Is that so hard?!"

"…Whatever." Amanda said, then walked out the door.

Melody and Marik just looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Both of them finding it extremely funny for some reason.

GX – GX

I know… totally random, but I wanted to get this out of my system!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
